gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Blog utente:Wouh/Glee: recensione episodio 5.01 - Love, Love, Love
Eccoci qui. Dopo quattro mesi di pausa ricomincia anche Glee, e il McKinley High riapre i battenti con un grande fardello da gestire , la morte di Cory Monteith (Finn) avvenuta a metà Luglio, non può certo essere ignorata, e anche se i produttori ci hanno annunciato che la puntata omaggio per Cory sarà la terza (che si intitolerà The quarterback), penso che chiunque abbia iniziato a guardare la puntata con un misto di curiosità e interesse in attesa anche solo di un minimo segnale o riferimento a Finn. Questo riferimento non si fa certo attendere, ad un minuto dall’inizio della puntata, Rachel (in teoria in riferimento ad un provino per Funny Girl andato male) attacca a cantare una struggente versione di Yesterday, le parole, la musica, la location (canta prima in un teatro vuoto e poi passeggiando per Central Park) regalano emozioni, e non possono che non far pensare a Cory e al loro amore, soprattutto quello fuori dal set televisivo. “Why he had to go, I don’t know, he wouldn’t say … Yesterday love was such an easy game to play, now I need a place to hide away, I believe in yesterday” Per quanto abbia già espresso più di una volta di non apprezzare particolarmente Lea Michele, in questo caso sono rimasta colpita, ho trovato davvero toccante questa prima esibizione, niente smorfie, niente eccessiva teatralità, solo lei al naturale e la sua voce, il suo dolore. Dal terzo minuto in poi, la fine di Yesterday, sembra portarsi via anche tutta la tristezza e la malinconia; si ritorna a scuola, si ritorna alla vita, più allegri e carichi che mai, c’è l’ultimo anno da affrontare, c’è l’amore e soprattutto c’è il tema “BEATLES”. Questo tema è favoloso; così pochi altri temi sono riusciti a rendere le puntate così spensierate e piacevoli, sarà il connubio tra Beatles e amori corrisposti… ma qui è tutto un baciarsi, dichiararsi, tenersi per mano, ballare! Le storie che permettono di immergersi nelle scoppiettanti canzoni d’amore dei Beatles sono due: la prima è quella tra Artie e Kitty; tra i due è scoppiato l’amore anche se lei inizialmente gli propone una relazione segreta per tentare di mantenere quel poco di reputazione della Cheerios St***za che le è rimasta, ma ormai gli anni passano e i bulli della scuola si sono un po’ rammolliti, per cui tutto quello che riescono a fare le altre Cheerios St***ze per denigrare la loro storia d’amore è postare una loro foto su instagram (addirittura modificandola è aggiungendo l’effetto di sfocatura esterna…. Mi complimento con loro perché quando le Cheerios St***ze progettano qualche cattiveria, la devono realizzare al meglio!) per cui in meno di una mezzora di episodio le titubanze di Kitty si sciolgono e decide di vivere in pieno il suo amore e venire allo scoperto. Sul filone dell’amore nascosto ci godiamo due canzoni, la divertente “Baby you can drive my car” cantata al lunapark tra colori e luci, autoscontri, palloncini e pupazzi (dove viene scattata la foto incriminata) e la malinconica “Hey you’ve got to hide your love away” titolo che riassume l’intera vicenda. La seconda storia, sicuramente più coinvolgente, soprattutto nella parte finale è quella tra Blaine e Kurt, tornati insieme; avevamo lasciato Blaine con l’intenzione di dichiararsi e chiedere a Kurt di sposarlo, e lo ritroviamo intento ad organizzare la miglior proposta di matrimonio di sempre, da “Got to get you into my life” con cui inizialmente i due ragazzi dichiarano di essere tornati ufficialmente insieme, a “Help” cantata da Blaine quando va a chiedere aiuto ai cori rivali (Vocal adrenaline, Warblers e il coro dei ragazzi muti) che, in nome dell’amore, accettano ben volentieri per arrivare alla fine a esibirsi tutti insieme per questa bellissima proposta di matrimonio sulle note di “All you need is love” mash up con “She (HE) loves you”, è un susseguirsi di divertimento. Davvero ben fatto il pezzo della proposta di matrimonio, dal padre che in macchina dice a Kurt che se si ama davvero qualcuno non è mai troppo presto per stare insieme per sempre, alla dichiarazione d’amore che prosegue attraverso varie stanze in cui in ognuna c’è un coro diverso che canta e balla per loro, immancabile la presenza di Santana e Rachel (che credo siano arrivate con il teletrasporto, visto che pochi minuti prima erano a New York a servire Hamburger) Mercedes, e tutti gli altri membri del Glee Club. Ultimo aggiornamento: Sue è la nuova preside del McKinley , mentre il povero Figgins incastrato con riviste di pornografia, gay, feticista, e certificati di matrimonio poligamo, è finito a fare il bidello…. (anche in questa puntata ci doveva essere un non-sense, sennò non erano contenti…) Che dire alla fine? Primo episodio godibile, 40 minuti di spensieratezza e buona musica! Categoria:Blog posts